Day 1: 1:00pm-2:00pm/India
| author = Bhavani Iyer & Milap Milan Zaveri | director = Rensil D'Silva }} Jai Singh Rathod returns to ATU and is questioned by Sood. Nikita Rai looks after Trisha and Kiran Rathod at the hospital, but discovers a potential threat. Aditya Singhania is made to leave the city, but discovers a link between himself and Jai Singh Rathod. Episode guide Terrorists are trying to kill the future Prime Minister. My wife and daughter's lives are in danger from them. My professional and personal lives have become entangled. I'm Jai Singh Rathod, the chief of the Anti Terrorist Unit. And this is the toughest day of my life. ''24'' recap * In the past few hours, Jai corners Yakub after saving Trisha and Kiran. Jai kills Yakub, and is reunited safely with his family. * Meanwhile, KK blackmails Aditya and threatens to frame him for Mehek Ahuja's murder. KK explains he wants him to withdraw from the position of and recommend his cousin Prithvi instead. * Meanwhile, ATU gets a new lead in Aditya Singhania's assassination case. Nikita Rai tells Abhilasha Grewal that another assassin has left from Colombo. The following takes place between 1:00pm and 2:00pm. Events occur in real time. 01:01:51 The helicopter carrying Jai and his family lands in a clearing, where Abhilasha Grewal is waiting with Nikita Rai. Abhilasha greets Trisha and Kiran, and introduces agents Veena and Nakul, who will take them to hospital. She says Jai must be held for a debriefing at ATU, and he tells his family he will be with them soon. Naina Singhania tries calling KK, but Aditya stops her. As Prithvi enters, Vikrant sarcastically congratulates him on his plan to take over Aditya's position. Aditya explains KK's demand, and Prithvi is shocked. Naina suspects Prithvi's mother will have the answer, and Aditya asks to speak to him in private. despairs in holding]] Jai arrives at the ATU and Abhilasha informs Sood. Jai asks Nikita to go to the hospital to keep an eye on his family. Jai calls Trisha to let her know, then is called into an interrogation room. An agent takes his phone from him. Pradhan gets a call from Abhilasha, who informs him that the threat against Aditya is at level 3, and Captain Bhagwat will take over the security team. Nikita enters her office and asks for permission to look after Jai's family. Abhilasha notes her concern for the family, and grants the permission. She then calls Tej to tell him to take over from Nikita when she is gone, and that Sood is coming to question Jai. Nikita hands her work over to Tej before she leaves. tries to convince Aditya of his innocence]] Prithvi reiterates his innocence to Aditya, who tells him he doesn't know who to trust. Prithvi regrets that he did not anticipate Megha pulling something like this, and Aditya opines that she has crossed a line. At the hospital, Dr. Sathe introduces herself to Kiran and Trisha and tells them they shouldn't have to stay long in the hospital. A nurse begins their examination. Pooja Bharadwaj asks Divya Singhania to check the details of Aditya's rally. Naina talks about the terrible events of the day, and Divya grasps her stomach in pain. arrives to interrogate Jai]] Mihir notices Sood entering the ATU, and Tej takes him to the interrogation room. He greets Jai and comments on the seriousness of the charges against him. He starts recording their conversation, and Jai begins reciting the events of the day. At the hospital, Nikita arrives and looks for Trisha and Kiran. An orderly tells her they were moved to room 7, and as she looks for them she meets Nakul. He introduces her to Mathur, who claims to be an agent from RAW, with orders to escort Jai's family home. Nikita notices his gun. is examined]] She enters room 7 and asks how Trisha and Kiran are. They say they are fine, and Nikita asks if anything was done to them in captivity. They say no, and Kiran tells Nikita they are alive because of Rohit. Nikita waits outside, then calls Tej and asks him to check on Mathur's details, as his gun is not standard issue RAW. She also asks him to check on Agent Ronak. Jai explains why he didn't call ATU until his family was found. Sood commends him as a family man, but says he cannot be reinstated as ATU chief. confronts his mother]] Prithvi arrives at his mother's house and tells her he is surprised at how low she has stooped. Megha then admits to having KK kill Mehek Ahuja in order to see Prithvi become PM. She tells him he is nothing more than Aditya's secretary, but Prithvi points out that someone has died. Megha counters that someone also died at St. Stephen's, and mentions Divya's attempt to threaten her. She tells Prithvi he has more right to be PM, but he leaves angrily. 01:24:30...01:24:31...01:24:32...01:24:33... 01:30:21 As Sood makes to leave, Jai tells him there is still a threat against Aditya and he can help. Sood refuses, but Jai reminds him of Indira Gandhi's murder and what another will do to the country. He grows angry, but Sood refuses, saying that Abhilasha will finish off the debrief. Nikita Rai then calls, and puts Kiran on the line. He tells her to take care of herself and Trisha, and she asks about Veer. Jai then speaks to Nikita and thanks her for everything she has done. Abhilasha calls Tej and aks for progress on the second assassins. He tells her two planes landed, and he is checking the passenger lists. meets with Kartik]] At the docks, Kartik Chandrashekhar is waiting when Bala arrives on a motorbike. They greet each other, and Kartik reminds him that he had nothing to do with Yakub's failure. He asks for another chance, and Bala agrees, before stabbing him in the stomach. He explains that when someone becomes useless, it makes no sense to keep them, then pushes Kartik into the water. Aditya tells his mother that he believes Prithvi is innocent, and Megha and KK are behind the blackmail. He blames Naina for trusting KK, but she maintains that Prithvi is involved, and could be behind it all. asks a favor of Tej]] Tej tells Abhilasha he has five potential names of the second hitter. She reminds him that Max Ferraro's imposter is still at large, but that Bhagwat will get Aditya out of the city. As he leaves, she asks if he is happy with his position at ATU. He asks what she wants, and she tells him that Sood wants him to give a statement about Jai's actions. In the interrogation room, Jai is eating lunch when Abhilasha enters and says she feels strange questioning him. They begin, and he tells her to look into the Operation Trishul file, as the events of the day are connected to . Pradhan informs the Singhanias that the threat has been raised to level 3, and introduces Agent Bhagwat. Bhagwat explains that a Sri Lankan assassin is involved, and they must leave the city right away. Naina says he should go with Pooja, and that she and Divya will join him after attending the rally. Aditya says he will not leave, and Vikrant agrees that he will look a coward if he does. However, Naina convinces him to leave in order to be safe. realises there is an imposter at the hospital]] Tej sends a photo of the RAW agent that should be at the hospital, and Nikita sees it is not Mathur. She asks to speak to Abhilasha, and asks for permission to move Trisha and Kiran to the safe house. Abhilasha agrees, and sends backup to the safehouse. Nikita tells Nakul to look out for Mathur, as he is not from RAW, and tells Veena to get the car. She leads Trisha and Kiran out of the building. 01:47:10...01:47:11...01:47:12...01:47:13... 01:52:40 briefs Aditya about Operation Trishul]] In the car to the airport, Bhagwat tells Aditya that Jai Singh Rathod is a decorated officer who once lead a mission in Tamil Nadu, authorised by Aditya's father. Aditya asks for the details, and Bhagwat tells him it was to take out the LTFE chief Ravindran and his associates. Aditya wants more information, so says he needs to stop somewhere before the airport. At the hotel, Pooja Bharadwaj is packing with the help of Anita in preparation for leaving the city. Tejpal Singh enters Jai's office and Sood asks for his statement about Jai. Tej tells him that he is the only person in the office who doesn't like Jai, but putting aside his personal feelings, he thinks Jai is the best agent they have. He tells him Jai didn't do anything illegal, and Sood dismisses him. and Bala Ravindran embrace]] Pooja makes her way to room 5003 in the hotel, and is pulled inside by Bala Ravindran. He starts kissing her, and she pulls off his top and throws him onto the bed. Jai tells Abhilasha she is wasting time. She responds by saying she doesn't believe Operation Trishul is relevant, and will hand him over to CBI. She tells him she will visit him in jail if she needs any more information. At the hospital, Nakul tells Nikita he couldn't find Mathur. They all go to the car, and set off to the safe house. From a window, Mathur watches them leaving, speaking into a phone. He tells Raja that the hospital was too crowded, and they are being taken away. Raja orders him to follow them. asks to speak to Jai Singh Rathod]] Tej answers a call from Ronak, who tells him he is on his way to Veer's academy. At that moment, Aditya Singhania enters ATU and asks to speak to Jai Singh Rathod. 01:59:57...01:59:58...01:59:59...02:00:00 Episode credits Cast Starring * Anil Kapoor as Jai Singh Rathod * Mandira Bedi as Nikita Rai * Tisca Chopra as Trisha Rathod * Ajinkya Deo as Kartik Chandrashekhar * Anita Raaj as Naina Singhania * Neil Bhoopalam as Aditya Singhania Guest appearance * Shabana Azmi as Abhilasha Grewal Also starring * Shivani Tanksale as Divya Singhania * Sapna Pabbi as Kiran Rathod * Raghav Chanana as Prithvi Singhania * Rahul Singh as Vikrant Maurya * Sujata Kumar as Megha Singhania * Adhir Bhatt as Tejpal Singh * Pooja Ruparel as Pooja Bharadwaj * Gurpreet Saini as Mihir * Bikramjeet Kanwarpal as Pradhan * Dibyendu Bhattacharya as Raja Talapathi * Shiv Subramaniam as Kanwaljeet Sood * Rajeev Siddhartha as Bala Ravindran * Ajay Trehan as Bhagwat * Sundeep Hemnaoni as Mathur Uncredited * Rajshri Deshpande as Agent Veena * Anup Sharma as Agent Nakul Production staff Background information and notes Production *'International airdates:' **Australia: on SBS Cast and crew Story and script * Differences from the original version of this episode: ** The scenes involving Megha Singhania are new to this version. ** The scene of Ronak Tiwari making his way to find Veer Singh Rathod is new. ** The storyline involving Teri Bauer's rape and pregnancy is not present in this version. ** Bala Ravindran kills Kartik Chandrashekhar with a knife, and they are known to each other, unlike in the original. Filming locations :See all: Season 1 filming locations Props and minutiae Music Errors and inconsistencies Reception See also * 1:00pm-2:00pm (disambiguation) Day 114 114